diabetesindogsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cataracts
Cataracts are a frequent occurrence in diabetic dogs, less frequent in diabetic cats. Hyperglycemia in dogs can cause both cataracts and retinopathy; cataracts can cause blindness in a few days or weeks. Blood glucose levels as low as 250mg/dL (14.0 mmol/L) can cause cataracts in dogs. Diabetic retinopathy is a special case of neuropathy in the optic nerve and retina, and is caused by high blood sugar. Glucose toxicity damages blood vessels that nourish the retina at the back of the eye. This progressively results in blurred vision. Diabetic retinopathy has been identified in animals with diabetes. It's an unusual finding in animals; however, unlike the diabetic retinopathy of human diabetes, it rarely is a threat to visionSouthpaws-The Diabetic Eye. Mechanisms of cataracts in dogs Cataracts in diabetics are caused by high blood sugar. A cataract is an opacity in the lens of the eye. The entire lens may be involved or just a part of it. The patient will not be able to see through the opacity. The eye fluids normally contain some amount of glucose, which the lens uses to nourish its cells. When the eye fluids contain too much glucose, some is converted to sorbitol, which is absorbed by the lens but cannot be consumedCataracts in Dogs-Drs. Foster & Smith Pet Education Library. The lens becomes hypertonic and pulls extra water into the lens, which damages it and makes it lose transparency. This damage to the lens is permanent, though lens replacement implants are possible. Cataract removal surgery is possible without the use of replacement lens implantation. Despite what some "health sites" on and off the internet claim, there is no medication to dissolve cataracts"Miracle" Cataracts Cures Without Surgery-Dr. Kerry Ketring; removal by a veterinary opthalmologist is the only answerAmerican College of Veterinary Opthalmologists-Cataracts. Currently, cataract surgery has a success rate of over 90%American College of Veterinary Opthalmologists-Cataracts. Other Diabetic Eye Problems Dogs with diabetes have more "at risk" eye problems, other than cataracts and blindness. They can be prone to recurring or nonhealing ulcers of the eyes. This 2003 study found that dogs with diabetes have significantly reduced sensitivity of their corneas. This means that the nerves of the corneas do not function normally. The study indicates this to be true no matter what the glycemic control is and length of time with diabetesCanine Diabetes & Eye Problems-AVMA Journal. Dry Eye Dogs with diabetes, Cushing's disease, and hypothyroidism can tend to produce less than normal amounts of tearsReduced tear production in three canine endocrinopathies-Journal of Small Animal Practice-2007, which is commonly known as dry eyeDry Eye-ProVet UK. The eyes generally have a thick, yellowish discharge. Without the normal amount of tears to keep them at bay, infections commonly develop. Not having the right amount of lubrication in the form of tears, there's no way to wash away things like dust and pollen. Without treatment (which is replacement of the lost lubrication), chronic and often painful eye infections can develop. The continual irritation of the cornea can result in corneal ulcers, scarring of the cornea and even permanent loss of sightPet Education-Dry Eye in Dogs. Cataract Surgery thumb|300px|left|American College of Veterinary Opthalmologists-Cataract, You and Your Pet More Information *Find a Board-Certified Opthalmologist--ACVO *Cataracts in the diabetic dog-MarVista Vet *Non-steroidal anti-inflammatories prevent retinopathy in diabetic dogs-PubMed *Keratoconjunctival Effects of Diabetes in Dogs-Veterinary Opthalmology-2005 *A Look at Some of the "Miracle Cures" for Canine Cataracts--All Animal Eye Clinic-Dr. Kerry Ketring-Board-Certified-American College of Veterinary Opthalmologists This 35 page pdf is absolutely current in its presentation of cataract "miracle cures" being marketed. *Effect of Chronic Hypertension on Renal Function in Dogs-WSAVA 2003 *Diabetes & Ocular Lesions in Dogs-North American Veterinary Conference-2006 *Cataracts in Dogs-Petplace.com *Dorlands Medical Dictionary--Keratitis-of the Cornea *Dorlands Medical Dictionary-Conjunctiva Definition *American College of Veterinary Opthalmologists-Cataracts *Insuman Basal Patient Information Leaflet-- refers to human vision loss through severe hypos-EMC, UK. *Ocular Pharmacology-WSAVA 2005 *Ocular Manifestations of Systemic Hypertension in Dogs and Cats-WSAVA 2002 *Hypertension in Renal Diseases and Failure. The Practical Aspect-WSAVA 2002 *Diseases of the Lens in Dogs and Cats-WSAVA 2004 *Conditions of the Lens-WSAVA 2003 *Cataracts-WSAVA 2002 *Diabetic Cataracts: Different Incidence Between Cats & Dogs-Schweizer Archiv fuer Tierheilkunde-Abstract in English-2000 *Chronic Corneal Diseases--Dry Eye-Veterinary Clinics of North America *For the Dry Eyes in the House-North American Veterinary Conference *Painful Ocular Lesion NAVC 2006 *Dry Eye and Endocrine Diseases-NAVC November 2007 References Category:Complications Category:Symptoms Category:Conditions Category:Content